Injection molding is commonly used to form various types of plastics articles. One of the attributes of the injection molding process is that it allows for the formation of complex geometries with precise dimensional control. Injection molding has been previously used in conjunction with metal parts in a process known as insert molding or over-molding. For example, electrical connectors which include a metal part integrated into a plastic housing may be formed by insert molding. One example of a complex-shaped injection molded part is the lens for an automotive headlamp. One of the advantages of such a part is the ease of design and manufacturing in that all of the mounting surfaces and attachment points can be readily incorporated in the polymer material by molding.
While the injection molding process allows for the formation of complex shapes and dimensional control, plastic parts themselves have qualities that are often undesirable. For example, plastic parts are soft and can easily be scratched relative to other materials such as glass, glass-ceramic and ceramic parts. Herein is described a method that enables one to combine the superior qualities of glass, glass-ceramic and ceramic materials along with the formability of polymeric materials to make complex and dimensionally controlled articles. Glass articles formed by the method are also described.